Reincarnated Seraph - (Abandoned)
by DreamofChaos
Summary: Yu never had the best of luck. Sure he has an awesome friend from another world and a vampire-turned-demon as his weapon. But he died using a forbidden power and almost had his soul taken by angels! But his friend and demon attempted to stop the process, sending him into an entirely new world and now fighting in a magical tournament. Yep, definitely unlucky. Magus!Yu [4thHGW]
1. Episode 1: The Beginning of a New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seraph of the End or Fate/Stay Night. I only own my OCs' and Plot Twists.**

 **Welcome to the first ever Seraph of the End and Fate/Stay Night Crossover Fanfiction!**

 **Warning: OOC Characters and Different Yu.**

 **I am looking for a beta.**

 **Posted December 6, 2016.**

 **Episode 1: The Beginning of a New Life**

* * *

 **(Reincarnated Seraph)**

 _Random Hospital_

"Ugh here you go Matou-san." The receptionist at the desk said nervously as he handed a bag to a man.

The man's appearance or more specifically his eyes are quite exotic especially in Japan. The men's medium length black hair that can be considered neat and messy at the same, but still goes with his appearance. His sharp green eyes under thick eyebrows giving him a fierce look.

The man turned toward the receptionist confused before taking the bag. "Ah, thank you." He said and walked out.

When he reached a few yards away from the hospital, he turned around glaring lightly at the building.

"Who the hell is Matou-san?"

* * *

 _Apartment_

Walking up to his apartment the man checked his mailbox, which contained dozens of envelopes. Opening the door he plopped down onto couch and sifted through them. All of them are addressed to the same person.

Kariya Matou.

Kariya Matou.

Kariya Matou.

 _Kariya Matou._

Jumping up from the couch the man's face held a snarl.

"Ah! My names not Kariya Matou it's Yuichiro Hyakuya damn it!" Yuichiro or Yu yelled and as soon as the words left his mouth he looked around calmly. His face held no emotion, he just looked around taking in his surroundings. His calmness soon turned into panic as he rushed towards the window and looked outside.

Outside looked..normal and totally not destroyed, which is weird since he has become used to the desolate wasteland the Earth had become after the adults had perished eight-years ago. So seeing everything fine and normal gave him a rather good feeling. But his 'happy feelings' were interrupted when he realized absurdity of the outside being completely fixed. He was stunned before he remembered something vital.

 _Kariya Matou_

'Who the hell is Kariya Matou?' The thoughts rang through Yu's head, he then walks through the apartment towards the bathroom not even questioning on how he knows _where_ the bathroom is.

When he entered the bathroom his attention was focused on the mirror.

'Nothing looks different.' Yu's deduction is correct he looks exactly the same. Same thick eyebrows, same green eyes, same messy hair, and same facial structure. So why are people calling him Kariya Matou.

Even with Yu's limited education he came to a solution rather quickly and walks back to the living room and picked up the bag from the hospital and opened it. Inside the bag is a wallet, Yu don't know why the wallet is in there but he doesn't really care right now.

He looked inside the wallet and looked at the I.D belonging to Kariya Matou. The pictured showed a young man with dark hair and eyes. Putting down the wallet, Yu contemplated his current situation.

He had somehow _someway_ taken some dude's body along with life. Ugh! This doesn't make any sense. Something like _body stealing_ should be impossible! Even if it is how is he going to deal with the repercussions of this. This gu- Kariya probably had family somewhere worried sick for him.

' **You really shouldn't worry too much, Yu.'** A voice resonated within Yu's mind.

That voice, it's familiar sound causing Yu to relax. He finally had a familiar face to talk. _How_ can he _not_ be familiar with the voice. After all it belongs to the demon within his Cursed Gear _Asuramaru_.

'Ashera. Do you have an explanation for this? And if you're here does that mean _ is here too.' He mentally asked the vampire-turned-demon.

Ashera sighed at the question and Yu was almost sure he is likely massaging his head, to calm the growing headache.

' **I do have an explanation for why we're here but it doesn't seem like** **he** **came with us.'** The demon's toned clearly showed her satisfaction at not having to deal with him.

'Damn so I have to deal with you by myself now.' Yu grumbled to himself, not liking the idea of being with Ashera without _ there.

 **Hey, you should be happy we now get some quality time together.'** Ashera said the words whimsically.

'Damn it! Just tell me what happened my memories are a jumbled mess right now.' He practically yelled at the boy who just puffed his cheeks in an uncharacteristic pout before answering.

' **It's actually quite simple, you overused your Seraph Mode and the angels attempted to take your soul. But _ and I didn't want that to happen so we interfered with the process. You being sent into a new body must have been the backlash of our decision. As of right now i'm bound to your soul so were stuck together.'**

'But who is Kariya Matou and where is his soul?' Yu asked generally worried, he didn't exactly _snatching someone else's body_.

' **Oh..him well he perished from his wounds after getting hit by a speeding car. Your soul took the initiative and a soon as his departed from the body, your's took it's place.'** Ashera said the words so nonchalantly that Yu's mouth gaped open.

"W-what?" He muttered in shock, the reaction spurning some words from Ashera.

' **Why did you think you woke up in hospital?'** He said as if he was talking about the weather.

Still in shock at his predicament and the fact Ashera is acting like nothing has happened, Yu regained his composure and continued.

'And what about _? Also how come I didn't freak out as soon as I woke?'

Ashera hummed in contemplation before 'turning' towards Yu.

' **Well I know for sure _ isn't here and I have no clue why he isn't. And as for your other question, I used my limited control over your mind to keep you calm. Couldn't exactly have you freaking out in public you know, we have an image to maintain.'** Again Ashera's nonchalant manner shocked Yu. How can he be so calm when he has been _reincarnated_ into _another body_ after having his _soul_ almost _taken_ and are now within _another fucking universe_. And being in another universe is the only explanation Yu has since everything seems to be fixed. Or maybe he's in the distant past or the far future, he doesn't know.

' **You are right we are in another universe, or more specifically were in _'s universe.'** Again he says it so simply, but Yu just sighed and massaged his forehead. He was already surprised enough for the day. Nothing can really faze him much now.

'Well, does Kariya Matou have any family or friends?' Yu asked wanting to know just incase. Ashera 'looked' up humming.

' **Yea in Fuyuki City.'** Yu just narrowed his eyes at the information catching Ashera's curiosity.

' **You're not thinking of actually going. What purpose would traveling to some cit help you?'** Ashera asked while giving him the 'you're an idiot look.'

'What I can't just take a guy's body and just move on with my life like nothing happened.' His thoughts causing Ashera to sigh.

' **Kariya Matou is dead Yu and you have no obligation to involve yourself with his former associates. You shouldn't feel bad, fate just dealt Kariya a bad hand in life and gave you good one allowing you to live a second one. Live it to the fullest.'** Ashera's words while indeed correct are not something Yu wants to hear.

'I know.'

' **And yet you're still going.'**

'Yes.'

* * *

 _Nameless Park_

 _Few Days Later_

Getting to Fuyuki had been an interesting ordeal. Since Yu is in an 'alternate universe,' with no knowledge of the world and it's workings. He had to rely on Ashera to guide him using Kariya's memories. So it took him a few days when only should have been a few hours based on this world's map of Japan.

Yu is currently standing within a random park just watching the kids playing and socializing.

It..is a weird experience for Yu, his world had been in ruin most of his life. So seeing everything so peaceful and serene it gave Yu a good feeling. While also at the same time it made him somewhat jealous and resentful of them. Why couldn't his life be just like theirs? Normal. But Yu understands that being jealous and resentful of some random kids because of his own shitty life isn't exactly fair to them.

Yu's attention shifted to his real target. According to Kariya's memories a certain love interest of his often comes here with her children. His gaze soon found a woman with dark green hair and dark eyes wearing a light green dress with a white scarf.

Aoi Tohsaka the child friend of Kariya along with his long time crush. The woman is married to a magus by the name Tokiomi Tohsaka. She has two children Sakura and Rin Tohsaka.

Yu scanned the park again and came upon the small frame of Rin Tohsaka. Her brown hair flying through the air as she ran and her blue eyes shining with happiness. He looked again and frowned. Where is Sakura? Usually she would standing right beside Aoi, usually conversing with her mother instead of playing with other children.

Yu narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the feeling he was getting from the situation. Even then he didn't let it control him. Maybe Sakura is just sick with a fever or a cold or something.

Silently Yu turned and left the park, next stop

 **Matou Manor**.

* * *

 _Matou Manor, Zouken's Study_

 _Sometime Between 30-40 Minutes Later_

"I'm surprised you came back Kariya." The aged voice of Zouken Matou stated impassively. Yu stood before him, his mouth set into a thin line.

The….human(?) before him just screamed 'danger' and his instincts are telling him to be 'cautious' around the old man. Which is something Yu took to heart since his instincts has saved his life numerous times. They're also telling him this thing isn't human, and Yu can atest to that due to amount of time he spends in the presence of inhuman beings, Ashera and _ being two examples. He can tell Zouken isn't human but also human at the same, a contradiction that his trusted instincts can't tell which is which. The fact putting Yu even more on guard than before.

"Well I decided to visit, I figured you were getting lonely without me." Kariya's voice came from Yu's mouth which held a smirk. Zouken just scoffed at the notion of him actually _missing_ Kariya.

"Please, just because you had a sudden change of appearance doesn't mean you're any more of a failure Kariya." Zouken's words just caused Yu to smirk wider, who can easily tell the aged man is annoyed.

"Well this failure happens to be the last candidate for the Matou magecraft." Yu doesn't know why he is taking so much pleasure in mocking the old man. It's probably some form of payback for actually tricking his prided instincts.

"Not exactly." Zouken's face held a shit-eating grin, and Yu's faced showed his surprise. Zouken decided to just take action and show Kariya.

"Come, let me show you."

* * *

 _Same Place_

 _Half an Hour Later_

Back in Zouken's study, Yu's face held a snarl.

To think...to think that bastard would subject a little girl like Sakura to those accursed….monstrosities. Yu was extremely tempted to pull out Asuramaru and sliced the man to pieces. Yu may have never killed humans before but he's willing to make an exception. Even though Yu has no emotional attachment, what he saw pissed him off. Plus the fact Kariya had an emotional attachment and the fillings hit Yu hard when Ashera went through his memories.

"I can't believe you would subject a girl to that... that torture!" Yu's voice clearly showed his anger. And it was Zouken's turn to smirk.

"Well you see Kariya, I was backed into a corner. With no one to pass on the Matou bloodline, I needed to at least pass on our _magecraft_. So the Tohsaka's were kind enough to give a suitable heir who has a ton of _potential_." Zouken's voice clearly showed why he was smirking. He thought he had won! Bastard!

"What will it take you to stop her _training_?" Yu asked and his question seem to have caught the attention of Zouken. Who hummed in thought, clearly stalling just to annoy him.

"Oh I don't know how about a certain wish-granting _Holy Grail_." Zouken's smirk widened into that of a madman.

"You want me to fight in the Holy Grail War don't you?" Yu asked the obvious, Kariya's knowledge of the war filtering into his mind from Ashera.

"It's not as if I expect you to actually _win_. I mean considering your lack of training as a magus."

Silence dawned on the office, the two occupants having a stare down.

"I want full access to the Matou resources." Yu's voice resonated and Zouken's mouth gaped open.

"Wha-what! Do you think i'm going to allow a failure suc-." Zouken's yell was cut off by Yu's firm but calm voice.

"If you want me to win the Holy Grail War then i'm going to need to prepare myself. Without the resources of the Matou family I won't even be able to compete with the other Master. Even with a strong Servant i'll be the weak link." Yu's eyes held a strong conviction. Even though he has no desire for the Grail, he will fight in it to free Sakura.

Because that is what Kariya would do.

"Fine! Start preparing then." Zouken said resolutely, wanting to see Kariya fail even after trying. And he _will_ take great pleasure in watching.

Yu nodded and started walking out of the office but stopped at the door. He turned to Zouken his face showing his sour mood. Kariya's memories may still be around but he is dead and he can't go around _pretending_ to be him. He can't just use his identity like that.

"Zouken I would like if you would stopped calling me by Kariya Matou, instead call me Yuichiro Hyakuya.

And he walked out.

* * *

 _Basement of the Matou Manor_

 _One Year Later_

The basement of the Matou Manor is clear of any of these wretched worms, a magic circle for the Summoning Ritual already made. Yu looked at the paper in his hand with the chant on it and memorised it quickly, a skill he picked up over the year. The ritual is surprisingly simple for summoning something like a Heroic Spirit but the Grail is doing the actual summoning. All he has to do is feed the Servant mana to keep anchored here.

He put the paper away and looked at the piece of wood Zouken had given him. It is supposedly a piece of the Round Table. A catalyst that would definitely summon a strong Servant. He threw it away, just summoning a Servant without a catalyst would give him one he is most compatible with. Yu took a deep breath, readying himself.

" _Die._ " An aria left Yu's lips, one used to activate his magic circuits, most magi wouldn't need an aria just to activate circuits but since Yu has only been practicing for a year. Using an aria is just easier and faster than without one. But the aria is definitely appropriate, for a word that gives Yu power it makes sense.

Death has always been a constant in Yuichiro Hyakuya life, the adults of his world dieing to a strange virus. The deaths of the Byakuya orphans at the hands of Ferid and the amount vampires Yu himself has killed. And after each and everything death around him Yuichiro came out stronger and better.

He has to compete in this war, for Sakura and Kariya's sake. He had taken Kariya's body from him, he may have died but it still left a bad feeling in his mouth. Kariya had given him a second chance of life and he has to live up to that sacrifice. Even though Ashera keeps telling him he doesn't have to take so far.

Yu took another deep breath and chanted.

 _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill!_

 _Repeat five times._

 _But when each is filled, destroy it._

His circuit seems to heat up slightly as the ritual started.

 _For the elements silver and iron._

 _For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Pacts._

 _And for my ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg._

 _Raise a wall the block the falling wind._

 _Close the gates of the four directions._

 _Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom._

The circle started glowing and mana surged through Yu's circuits.

 _Heed my words._

 _My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny._

 _If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!_

 _I hereby swear…._

 _That I shall be all the good in the world._

 _That I shall defeat all evil in the world._

The circle glowed brightly and Yu grit his teeth as the pain of mana surging through circuits hit him. The amount of power the ritual requires is taxing on someone with underdeveloped circuits like him.

The rituals power flared around creating imaginary wind.

 _Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales._ (1)

Yu's vision turned into a sea of blue as the mana of the circle was dispersed. Yu blinked as smoke covered the circle block Yu's vision of his Servant. But he can feel the connection of mana between them.

"You should be proud for having summoned me." A female voice emanated from within the smoke.

When it cleared the voice came from a girl wearing vibrant green with long unkempt blonde hair that ends with green. Green eyes like his but held a wild and beastly glint to them, as if the owner were a beast instead of human. The appearance was finished with a pair cat ears on her head and a cat tail.

The woman looked at him and gave a savage grin. Like a predator had caught it's prey and was about to devour it.

"For you have brought forth Servant Archer, and I ask you

 _ **Are you my Master?**_

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **Boom, the first ever Seraph of the End and Fate/Stay Night Fanfiction b*tches! F*CK YEAH i'm being innovative.**

 **First, i'm sorry to those who read my other stories but they are currently on hiatus (except for Uzumaki Legacy) as I catch up with stuff IRL, i've also gotten hit with a small case of writer's block. I really wrote this just to be innovative.**

 **Second the Yu that was reincarnated is different from canon, he is a fanfiction created Yu. Before planning this story, I had wanted to try something else for the FIRST SERAPH OF THE END AND FATE/STAY NIGHT CROSSOVER FANFICTION! But I scrapped the idea temporarily for this and it might end up becoming a prequel to this story. Yu's relationship with _ will be explained then. But I didn't tell you because that would be a spoiler for the prequel (if I decide to do it).**

 **If you help on exactly when Yu died, it's the end of Season 1 where Yu goes Seraph on Mirai. The angels took his soul as punishment for using his seraph abilities.**

 **Also I know I bended some Nasu-verse and Seraph-verse rules but who cares, it's fanfiction. The motto of the website is "unleash your imagination." This fic is also practice for any future Fate fics I have planned.**

 **Next, I doubt there will be someone paired with Yu, I just don't see it.**

 **Fourth, some character will be OOC (like Atlanta) so deal with it please.**

 **Finally, Yu's desire to compete in the war is because he feels guilty that he had taken Kariya's body and identity from him. He wants to help Sakura because he thinks Kariya would do the same.**

 **If you haven't figured it out this takes place during the events of Fate/Zero and Yu takes Kariya's place and summoned Archer instead of Berserker.**

 **Servants for the Story**

 **Saber: Same**

 **Lancer: Same**

 **Archer: Atlanta**

 **Rider: Same**

 **Assassin: Same**

 **Caster: Different (Decided)**

 **Berserker: Different (Haven't Decided Yet)**

 _Chapter Information_

 **Summoning Chant** (1)- I used the chant from the Fate/Zero anime.

 **Next Update: Uzumaki Legacy: The Scarlet Despair**

 **JJplayz out!**


	2. Episode 2: The Start of the War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seraph of the End or Fate/Stay Night. I only own my OCs' and Plot Twists.**

 **Please check my profile for a poll on the Berserker of this story. Also come to my forum to debate with me on the Berserker or give suggestions for who should fill the spot.**

 **I'm looking for a beta.**

 **Posted December 11, 2016.**

 **Episode 2: The Start of the War**

* * *

 **(Reincarnated Seraph)**

 _Basement of Matou Manor_

"Yes, I am your Master." Yu's voice resonated within the basement of the Matou Manor. Acher walked towards him, her eyes scanning his body as if appraising him. She stopped in front of him, her 5'4 stature dwarfed by Yu's own height of 5'7.

"It seems I have an adequate Master. Hope you're man enough to survive the coming war." Yu realized Archer is blatantly mocking him, but can't figure out why? Well...might as well rise to the occasion.

"Says the little girl." Yu's words echoed in the dark gritty room.

Archer smirked once his words reached her ear.

"Seems my Master isn't a coward, good now show me proof of our contract." Archer asked even though it is unnecessary, she fell the mana flow from the man to her. Asking for proof is just a formality.

Yu didn't bother questioning the notion and just raised his hand. The red Command Seal is can be clearly seen on Yu's fair skin. It took the appearance of a fang with four stick-like wings stretching out from it and an arrow down the center. Yu admittedly thought it looked really cool, but it also some deeper meaning to it.

The fang could interpreted as representing Archer since she has beast-like features like elongated canines. But it could also be interpreted as showing Yu's obsession with vampires. The wings are basically copied off of the dead stick-like wings he gains when he entered his 'seraph mode.' Finally the arrow is just to show that Archer is his Servant.

Archer nodded her head seemingly satisfied, her posture suddenly straightened and her whole changed. It used to give off a dangerous feeling as if he was looking at a predator. Now it is that of a dignified lady who grew up being taught proper manners.

"I see may I ask the name of my Master. For I am Atalanta the Chaste Huntress." She held out her gloved hand for a handshake. Yu returned the sentiment and took her hand.

"Nice, to meet you Atlanta. I am Yuichiro Hyakuya and I hope we can work together." Atalanta nodded and gave a small smile. When there hands separated, Yu beckoned Atlanta to follow him up the stairs. Walking through the mansion, Atlanta absentmindedly realized her Master is rather wealthy. As they continued the trek through the mansion Atlanta became curious of their destination.

"Ugh, Master where are we going?" Atalanta asked as her attention was momentarily taken by a fascinating painting on the wall. Yu looked back at her for a second before facing forward.

Oh, we're going to my room." He said simply as if he was talking about the weather.

Atalanta stared hard and long at the back of her Master. "Master." Her words cas\used Yu to look back again as Atalanta continued slowly. "Why exactly are we going to your room." Atalanta just stared waiting for his answer. Of it is as she expected then she half-tempted to pull out Tauropolos and skewer him with some arrows. Seriously he only knew her for not even an hour and is fully aware of her legend. He is already attempting to bed he-.

"To get us a change of clothes." Yu answered he without hesitation, not even suspecting Atlanta's train of thought.

Atalanta kept silent as red dusted her cheeks in embarrassment. You can't blame her for the assumption, considering her own interactions with men and the punishment for it. Her embarrassment soon faded from her mind as she gained her composure.

"Why exactly are getting a change of clothes?" Atalanta asked curious of her Master's decision.

"We have to not only pack clothes but some other stuff since we're leaving." Yu's words seemed to hold...happiness? And Atalanta actually frowned at his decision. She may not be an expert in Magecraft but she can tell the mansion has a very powerful Bounded Field protecting it. And she safely say they are most likely numerous traps surrounding the building. Why would her Master decide to leave the building he owns that is obviously safely protected.

Yu decided to continue his words, not even allowing time to allow Atalanta to respond. "You see, the owner of this house contracted me to participate in the in his stead. Even though he is the one who came up with the idea, he refused to give me access to the resources of his family to prepare myself. I convinced him to allow me temporary full access, but as soon as I summoned my Servant he would cut me off and kick me out. So we have to head to my room and get you and I a change of clothes and explore the city while the sun is out."

Through Yu' sequence of words Atalanta nodded to herself in understandment. An unwelcome side effect of preparing for the War. Just hopefully her Master was able to think ahead with his use of this family's resources.

* * *

 _Outside of Matou Manor_

Yu and Archer walked away from the dark and gloomy manor. Both are wearing casual civilian clothes. Yu has on plain blue jeans, a black hoodie with a green interior, a black undershirt, and white sneakers. Atlanta is wearing similar clothes with black pants, white sneakers, and a green button-up sweater. Her hair is done in a braid braid and a white beanie covered her ears.

"I still don't understand why I have to be in my physical form Master? It be much easier on you to keep me astralized." Archer asked annoyed at having to cover up her tail and ears. The cloth of the pants and beanie are irritating them.

"Well are purpose is to give you a feel of the city. If we're going to fight a secret magical tournament here, you need knowledge of your surroundings. You're an Archer, so in a straight up fight with Berserker, Saber, Lancer, or even Rider you will be at a disadvantage. We need to balance out that disadvantage with an advantage which will be your knowledge of the area and what you do with it. Sure you could be in astral form and memorize the layout of the city but you wouldn't get the experience. Knowing and experiencing are two entirely different things and the difference can mean life or death." Yu answer Archer simply, not arrogantly as if speaking to someone inferior, or meekly as it talking to someone superior.

He talked as if talking to someone he considers equal in status. Archer's respect for her Master went up a few notches.

As such Yu and Archer walked through Fuyuki allowing Archer to experience the environment she will be fighting if. Archer's attention had been taken multiple times by different shops and occurrences. At one point her attention was taken by a cat relieving itself on a fire hydrant. When asked about her interest in it she answered the cat had smelled of squirrel. And she blushed when Yu gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her excuse. But he brushed it off, not taking importance in the action.

They had only stopped once to eat and continued their trek. They soon came to the traditional area of the Miyama District.

They stopped at a small two-story western-style home. As they into the yard, Archer felt the presence of a Bounded Field wash over her. Her thoughts were halted by Yu's.

"Archer this will be our base for the duration of the Holy Grail. The Bounded Field here isn't anything special, just a simple one to inform me when anyone enters its perimeter. And it also allows me to remotely detonate in case it's ever taken over. Yu seemed proud of his accomplishment that would be considered the work of an amateur in the eyes of other magi.

Archer looked at her Master and grinned, it seems her Master didn't waste the resources he had been given access to. Her respect of him went up another few notches.

They entered the house and went to the sitting room. The room had six chairs surrounding a large coffee table. On it, a large mar of Fuyuki City.

Yu beckoned Archer to sit down and the two started planning for the War.

* * *

 _Hyakuya Residence_

 _Few Hours Later_

Yu leaned back in the chair and sighed, they had been planning for hours on how they should engage their enemies in the War.

Almost immediately Archer decided on using the tallest building in the city as a vantage point. It is an obvious choice for an Archer-class Servant, but that is why Yu didn't support the idea first. It would be obvious for any Master-Servant pair that Archer would sit up on the tallest building. But that could also be used to there advantage since some wouldn't _check_ the spot _because_ it's so _obvious_.

Yu then suggested being mobile while fighting, which would give Archer the chance to surprise her combatants multiple times. Archer begrudgingly admitted it is good, but also admitted that in a straight up fight she would have difficulty using her bow. Yu then pointed out that the reason they toured the city, to give her knowledge on the terrain so she can use it to her advantage.

They eventually decide on switching between the two strategies to possibly throw the other pairs for into confusion. After deciding that they spent the rest of the time devising small quick-to-use strategies that they can deploy easily in any situation.

Feeling a strange burning on his hand, Yu glanced at his Command Seals that glowing an eerie crimson light. Archer looked the mark, confused by it's action and silently looked at Yu questioningly. He looked up his gaze is cold, _dead_.

"The Overseer is calling an audience of the Masters."

* * *

 _Kotomine Church_

 _Few Minutes Later_

"As you all know the Church usually spectates the Holy Grail War so nothing like the first one would happen again." An old man, Risei Kotomine spoke to seemingly nothing. But what he knew was that he is being watched by seven familiars. One from each Master sent to hear the Overseer's words.

"But now the Mage's Association has taken an interest in the War and it's battles." Risei continued to speak to the familiars. He can even sense the confusion of the Master emanating from the beings.

At his words _dozens_ no _hundreds_ of bird familiars came from the darkness of the shadows. Each of them are extremely similar, each one is a type of bird. Mostly pigeons are within the flock, but they all have a red cloth tied somewhere on there bodies.

"These familiars have been sent by the Church and the Mage's association to _spectate_ the war."The priest kept speaking to the familiars of the seven Masters. Each of the Masters watching expressed confusion to themselves and their companions. Does that mean the Holy Grail War is being _televised_.

"These familiars each have a Holy Shroud tied to them that suppress a spiritual being's power. To prevent the familiars from intervening with the war. The contestants of the war are forbidden from attacking these familiars, unless they are intruding on your _privacy_."

"In declare as the power invested in me by the Holy Church that the _Fourth Holy Grail War_ has begun!"

" _Now go and fight in the name of the Holy Grail."_

* * *

 _Hyakuya Residence_

Yu looked up from the map sensing the presence of an ally.

"Wrath, what did the Overseer want?" Yu asked looking towards a shadow in the room. The shadow seemed to twist and turn before a siberian husky with red eyes that walked out.

Wrath, a familiar Yu had created with the help of Ashera. By using Ashera's knowledge of the soul, they had split off a very small piece of it and implanted it within the dead body of a siberian husky that Yu regretfully killed. Wrath was allowed to grow for four months, fully forming his own personality a way different than Ashera.

Wrath has a pair of Mystic Eyes known as the Mystic Eyes of Binding that can temporarily cripple enemies, and he can manipulate the shadows around him to hide himself. Also since Ashera's soul was used to create him he has gained some vampire-like abilities. He is able to drink blood to increase his magical energy. He is at peak condition during the night but is weaker during the day. Safe to say Wrath can act as an excellent distraction if he's ever needed.

Wrath relayed the details of the Overseer's speech to Archer and Yu.

"What do you need me to do now my lord." Wrath's smooth voice asked Yu. Yu put a hand on his chin and hummed.

"Continue watching the house and the surrounding area outside the Bounded Field, and tell me if anyone suspicious approaches." Wrath nodded his head accepting the orders before walking away.

Archer turned to Yu, miffed about the information.

"To think they have the gall to watch battle between Heroic Spirits as if it's a sporting event! Preposterous!" Archer snarled as she slammed her hand on the arm of the chair. Yu silently nodded to her words, Heroic Spirits have a ton of pride on their abilities and consider the Holy Grail War to be a sacred event. An event where few are chosen to achieve a wish with no strings attached. It would definitely hurt their pride if people were just casually watching them fight bloody battles. The other Servants are most likely giving similar reactions to the news.

"Well it can't be helped." Yu looked out the window and gazed at the falling sun he stood up and turned towards Archer. "Gear up Archer we're going out." Archer still a little agitated glowed before her normal green attire appeared. Yu walked into the other room he soon came out wearing a high-collared black cloak with a green interior. (1). Yu turned to Archer and grinned.

"Let's see if we can blow off some steam and find us a fight." Archer returned the grin and followed Yu out.

* * *

 _Shinto District_

 _Few Hours Later_

Yu walked through the empty streets of the Shinto District whistling a jolly tune. Archer is watching him from afar keeping an eye out for any threat to her Master.

After leaving the Hyakuya Residence the two separated and Archer astralized. Their plan is to lure out any Servants or Masters willing to attack a seemingly unarmed person who is pulsing waves of mana.

Their plan worked and their first catch has already stalked Yu for a good few minutes.

Yu whistled before stopping, he on an 'elated' expression before crouching down. "Oh look a yen." The Master's and magi watching through their familiars shooks their heads. 'Poor fool' they are most likely thinking. And they are justified in their thoughts considering a black knife soared through air, practically camouflaged by the night. It's corse? Yu neck is directly in the path of the blade.

 _CLANG_

The sound rang through the night and the witnesses definitely expressed their surprise. Unsurprisingly Yu had swung his cloak out, blocking the knife. Everyone saw the cloak covered in multiple green 'lines.' It is clear to anyone that Yu reinforced the cloak to withstand the hit from the knife. Yu smirked in satisfaction, happy someone took the bait.

"You know it isn't nice to throw around knives like that. You might poke someone's eye out." Yu' smirk dropped a little as he realized how _bad_ that line sounded. It sounded _so_ much cooler in his head. Meanwhile the spectators and Archer facepalmed at the stupid comeback.

"Even I could have come up with something better." A certain fake priest that is Assasins Master muttered to himself.

The attacker-Assassin stayed silent and charged from it's hiding place. Revealing itself to be a thin man with black skin, a black cloak, and a white skull mask. He also wielded to black daggers as he charged Yu.

Yu backpedaled when Assassin revealed himself, he got into a fighting stance confusing the spectators. He is actually going to fight the Servant? Idiotic. A human can never fight a Heroic Spirit head-on, only monsters are capable of that.

In another dimension a red-headed Enforcer sneezed wondering if anyone is thinking about her.

"You're definitely an Assassin so-," Yu made a come here gesture with his hands. "Let's see what you're made of."

* * *

 _Einzbern Mansion_

Maiya Hisau and Kiritsugu Emiya stared at the nothing, showing that they are currently looking through the eyes of their familiars. Irisviel von Einzbern & Saber are using crystal ball to watch the scene.

"Idiot." Both Maiya and Kiritsugu muttered, while Irisviel chuckled nervously and Saber stared at the scene intently.

"Maybe he has a strategy." Irisviel said with a nervous smile and chuckle.

Saber just nodded, humming to herself as if confirming something. "I see, he is a true warrior." Saber seemed proud to find someone like Yu in the modern era.

* * *

 _Back to Yu_

Similar situations are happening with each of the Servant-Master pairs without the knowledge of Yu or Archer.

Assassin charged Yu his daggers ready to attack. Seeing the attack Yu muttered his Aria and prepared himself.

" _Die._ " Mana flowed through Yu's magic circuits and he reinforced his body to increase his physical capabilities. He surely needed the boost as a dagger was suddenly poised for his neck. Reacting quickly he leaned back and in an incredible show of flexibility, kicked the dagger out of Assassin's hand.

Not wanting to lose his his momentum, Yu did a handstand and spun around delivering a giving a heel kick straight into the man's chin. The kick stunned Assassin for a moment allowing Yu to back up. Re-reinforcing his body Yu charged for the Servant of the Shadow. His speed allowed him to close the gap between the two and aimed a punch for the abdomen. Of course being a Servant gives Assassin capabilities far above that of a human. He grabbed Your wrist with his free hand and raised up high. His other hand the one holding the other dagger came down with the intent to amputate Yu's arm.

Yu jumped and kicked Assassin in the abdomen, the kick seemed to not affect Assassin as the dagger continued down and succeeded in its purpose of amputating Yu's arm.

Archer's eyes `widened and she picked up Tauropolos. ' _Archer wait!_.' But her Master's voiced stopped her.

' _What! How can you expect me to sit here while you injured?_.' She asked her Master harshly already notching an arrow within her bow. ' _Don't worry i'll give you the signal of when to shoot_.' Archer grit her teethed but waited, her Master maybe rash but he isn't stupid.

Assassin through the arm to the side and approached the downed Master. 'Yu' clutched his arm in pain and is trembling on the floor.

"There is no hard feelings magus. You are a skilled fighter but my Master has ordered your your death." Assassin spoke to 'Yu' as he stalked towards him. The scene is extremely familiar to the assassin which isn't unnatural considering his profession in life. But something seemed out of place, not something but someone. Assassin narrowed his eyes on the figure of Yu, he looked like anyone about to face death. Trembling body, clutching his wounds, deathly pale skin, and a smirk on his face. Just like any of his targets during his life.

Wait.

A smirk?

Assassin was thoroughly surprised when two arms wrapped around his abdomen. He was quickly lifted and slammed on the ground in a devastating german suplex.

Assassin groaned he felt a few bones crack from the throw. He opened his eyes and again was thoroughly surprised when Yuichiro entered his vision. _Completely unharmed_ at that, his eyes soon went to the figure of Yu with the cut off arm and saw the figure transform into an adolescent child with long purple. But Assassin couldn't tell if the person is a boy or a girl though. His eyes went back to Yu, whose own eyes are closed as he began to speak.

"No hard feelings Assassin but," Yu opened his fierce green eyes, the sight of the green orbs caused Assassin to shiver, "check mate."

Assassin never saw the arrow pierce his head.

Every single one of the spectators, various magi, Enforcers, Executors, Dead Apostles, the seven Masters, and the seven Servants stared in shock silence. A single thought crossed their minds at seemingly the same time. The thoughts were different but extremely similar since they can be translated one way.

'What the _hell_.'

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **Well here is the second chapter of 'Reincarnated Seraph.' i hope you all enjoyed the first fight scene of the series which is regretfully really short. But they will increase in length bas the story goes on. The chapter should have showed you that this story will not follow canon that closely, as evident by Assassin making a move on Yu and practically the whole world watching the Holy Grail War like a television program. This story will definitely go on it's own path so expect a lot of differences.**

 **Also I introduced Wrath Yu's familiar for the story, he will only be a minor character so don't worry about him.**

 **The Berserker for this story hasn't been decided yet and I opened a forum discussion on it so please give me who you want to be the Berserker and a reason why. You can even say just because you like that character but please don't do that. If you want to find my forum please go to my profile. My forum is always open for questions and suggestions for any of my stories.**

 **This is my first fanfic based in Nasu-verse so if I get stuff wrong please tell me or assume I changed a few mechanics.**

 **I have decide all of my stories will be going on Hiatus besides this one.**

 _ **Chapter Information**_

 **Yu's Cloak** (1)- The JIDA cape in the form of a cloak.

 **JJplayz out!**


	3. Episode 3: The Battle after the Calm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seraph of the End or Fate/Stay Night. I only own my OCs' and Plot Twists.**

 **I am currently looking for a beta for this story.**

 **Episode 3: The Battle after the Calm**

* * *

 **(Reincarnated Seraph)**

 _The Park_

Yu cracked his back and groaned to himself. Sitting down for a year straight studying and planning for a magical war really put his body out of shape. Kariya had been a physically fit man but not doing any strenuous exercise for a year can do that to your body.

Yu looked over to the disintegrating body of Assassin before walking away. The eyes of the familiars watched Yu but only seven of them followed. Each of the seven are ones that are not marked by a red cloth. The Association and the Church both have strict rules about following the Masters back to their bases, so they dispersed and return to an area to rest at the order of their masters.

The seven belonging to the seven Masters didn't get far before being killed.

The rest of the seemed to have forgotten the purple-haired kid, all pretty much in shock at how the first Servant was taken down.

Well...some surely didn't forget.

* * *

 _Association Office_

"Is that really all it takes to kill a Servant?" A brown-haired woman asked incredulously to her 'companion.' The man isn't exactly someone she would like to call a companion, she would much rather tear into him using her magecraft. Her very blood is calling to her to slay this man, but even she knew it wouldn't be that easy. The man before her is slippery as he is skilled in magecraft, she has no delusions that she could kill him quickly, if at all.

"It's not the fight I told you to pay attention to. It's the boy who fought with his fist. Also don't forget Assassin is the physically weakest Servant in the war." The man spoke to the woman as if admonishing a child and it infuriated her.

"I notice nothing special about him besides his foolishness in fight. All he used was Reinforcement, something as simple and weak as that is not enough to take on a Servant in hand-to-hand combat. He was outclassed in speed and was only able to hit the Servant using it's lapse of concentration. He possibly matched it in strength but we weren't given enough time to analyze that. All in all nothing special." The woman's word were analytical to the fault but her angered state made them seem like insults.

The man just sighed at her lack of observation.

"Well you'll see eventually."

* * *

 _Hyatt Hotel_

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald leaned back into his chair and contemplated the small fight he just witnessed. It took all of his willpower to not to let out a maniacal laugh. Such behavior in unfitting of as a magus of his stature.

The information he just gained just makes him want to laugh. Considering that _information_ is on an idiotic magus. Who would actually have the gall to enter into a _fist_ fight with another Servant. _Barbarians_ the lot of them! Well at least Assassin has been taken out of the game. It certainly made him feel a whole lot safer now that the Servant that specializes in killing Masters is gone. Kayneth absentmindedly commanded his familiar to follow the man.

"Kayneth what do you think of that purple-haired child?" The smooth voice of his fiance and love entered his ear. He turned his head to gaze at the red-head Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. The daughter of the head of the Department of Spiritual Evocation, they are set to be married in a few months and Kayneth can't wait til the day. While he holds feelings for Sola they aren't exactly...returned.

"What is it your wondering about Sola?" Kayneth responded to her even tone with one of his own. He had long since built walls around his heart so we shouldn't be able to emotionally heart him.

"Would that child happen to be his Servant? He or she did give give the feeling of a spirit of some sorts." Sola is completely serious and Kayneth had to actually try and prevent his jaw from dropping. Had she not seen the arrows that slayed Assassin. How could she be so oblivious as to not notice the _golden_ arrows. Well, she was probably distracted by….

Kayneth looked over to his Servant Lancer who gave him a pleading look already realizing Kayneth's train of thought. Kayneth just grit his teeth and turned towards Sola, intending to answer her question. To prove in his own twisted his superiority over Lancer.

"No that child clearly isn't the man's Servant, he or she is most likely the product of Spiritual Evocation. A collective thought that gave birth to a being of special abilities, made by human hands. I should be able to recognize one considering my own knowledge in the subject." Kayneth said his voice showing his somewhat misguided pride.

Sola looked pensive as she placed a hand on her chin in thought. She hummed as her mind worked it's magic. No pun intended.

"That is true but what we saw is something incredible. A spirit that is able to interact with the physical world while at the same time can achieve a physical transformation! Incredible! Simply incredible!" Sola exclaimed in excited glee as a strange light shone in her eyes. How could she not! As a member of the Department of Spiritual Evocation whose head is her father! She just witnessed a rare specimen. A spirit that can interact with the world like a normal person. Such an incredible specimen that her instincts as a magi are telling her to claim it for herself.

"My Master, if I may interrupt? But what is so special about the spirit if it isn't a Servant?" Lancers voice showed his confusion. Kayneth just shrugged his shoulders at the question. If it was anyone else then he would have admonish them for their stupidity. But because of Lancer's occupation in his life, it's understandable why he wouldn't knowledgeable in these subjects.

Kayneth turned towards Lancer revealing a handsome han with dark hair combed back and orange eyes. He is wearing a dark teal bodysuit with armor in certain areas. In his hands are two spears, a red long spear, and a yellow short spear. His appearance is finished with the famous love spot that holds a significant place in his legend.

"Well Lancer first you must understand that all spirits are an accumulation of something. Memories, thoughts, beliefs, anything can be combined together to make of spirit of some form. Now usually this happens naturally but Spiritual Evocation is the practise of bringing together these thoughts and beliefs artificially. Then creating a spirit using these concepts and binding them to the caster. You following still?" Lancer nodded, not at all insulted by his Master's thoughts of him not being able to understand.

"Now as you know these thoughts can be anything as long as it can be can categorized in one of the concepts I mentioned before. A spirit's abilities are always based on what they are accumulated of. An example would be the Ghosts guarding this building. They were created using the emotion "despair," so whenever they come into contact with any living being they forced it to feel despair. But for someone to create a spirit that can physically shapeshift would need an extremely specific concept, and the more complicated the concept is the harder it is to gather. So for something like physical shape shifting would need something like "the desire to be perfect" since everything has a different definition of "perfect" the spirit can literally change into any form." Kayneth stopped talking after his small speech and turned towards Sola.

"Actually Sola that could potentially be the concept this Master used to create the spirit." His words actually caused Sola to start contemplating too. An awkward silence spread through the room while Sola and Kayneth were thinking, Lancer was left out of the loop. Lancer not exactly comfortable with the silence decided to break it.

"What does mean for the War, my Master?"

Sola looked at Lancer and shook her head to clear it of indecent thoughts.

"It truly means nothing for the War Lancer. It's just we have discovered one of the Masters is extremely skilled in Spiritual Evocation." Sola's words were followed by Kayneth's.

"It doesn't matter if the Master is skilled in certain fields of magecraft. We'll still crush them and win the Grail!

* * *

 _Tohsaka Manor_

"Well that was interesting. Wouldn't you say Caster?" Tokiomi Tohsaka, a brown-haired magus of the Tohsaka family. Currently donning a red suit and a white dress shirt, Tokiomi is sitting in an old brown chair.

His words are addressed to man sitting on one of the chairs in his office. Long white hair and tan skin, wearing fancy clothes consisting of the colors red, white, and black. On his hands are ten golden rings, Caster's Noble Phantasms.

"Eh it was sort of interesting, but I truly didn't see anything special." Caster replied to Tokiomi words in a board tone. In his hand a glass of wine provided to him by Tokiomi.

"I'm truly curious about the purple-haired child, he or she had the presence of a spirit. What do you think Caster?" Tokiomi stated simply facing away from Caster to gazed out of his windows. Caster hummed while swirling around the wine in his glass.

"No. That child is a demon." Caster's words held a bland tone, as if talking about the weather. Tokiomi actually turned around, his face still held a neutral expression there is surprise under the facade.

"A demon?" Tokiomi asked surprised and flinched back as Caster gave him a hard stare. Caster may be the Servant in there relationship but Tokiomi has no delusions he can control the Servant by force. His Noble Phantasm is extremely deadly against magi like himself.

"Are you doubting my abilities Tokiomi? Even though you have thorough knowledge of my legend. I'm insulted." Even though Caster's words are those that would usually be said in anger. His tone never changed, never betrayed his emotions, and never revealed his thoughts. A perfect poker face you could say.

"No Caster. I'm just surprised since summoning demons in this day and age is an extremely difficult task to accomplish." Tokiomi quickly tried to recover his already shaky relationship with his Servant. Caster downed the last of his wine, stood up, and started walking out of the study.

"I forgive you, my Master."

* * *

 _Hyakuya Residence_

"Sooo Master who is this?" Atalanta asked suspiciously eyeing Ashera as the two plopped down on the couch. She decided to put her worry over her Master's decision to fight a Servant aside.

Yu looked at Atalanta before shifting his gaze over at Ashera who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Atalanta this Ashera a demonic weapon that has completely bonded with my soul. Allowing me the ability to materialize it at will." Yu just explained the basics Ashera without any form of context, the result is Atalanta going slack at the sudden info before becoming rigid again.

"Wh-what? Wait hold on. That boy is actually a demonic blade that has merged with your soul effectively making you a two in one package?" Atalanta asked while rubbing her forehead. Feeling a headache coming on. At Yu's acknowledgement of her words she pinched her nose and sighed. "You know I shouldn't be surprised considering i'm the spiritual manifestation of an ancient mythological figure. That is capable of wielding powerful weapons and abilities that can possibly demolish armies and fortresses that are representations of our legends. A little boy actually being a demonic sword isn't something I should be surprised about. Well can you at least show me?" Atalanta pretty much summed up what a Heroic Spirit is and asked for proof that Ashera is actually a demonic blade.

Yu shrugged his shoulders as Ashera dispersed into blue particles that floated towards him. They seemed to merge with his very skin as they came into contact with it.

Yu stood up and took a deep breath.

" _Come to me! Asuramaru!_

In a flash of green ethereal light, the katana form of Asuramaru appeared at Yu's hip. Atalanta gaze remained on the sword for a few seconds, then she nodded. At the nod Ashera transformed back into his human-like form.

"I refrained from asking this during our strategy meeting but I think I should know now. What exactly can you so Master?" Atalanta's voice showed her obvious curiosity. Yu cocked his head to the side and again shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I have some knowledge Bounded Field creation, a little in Runecraft, decent knowledge in Mystic Code crafting, i've spent a lot of time practising Reinforcement, creating this cloak, practising using Asuramaru and preparing my trump card." Yu admitted without an ounce of thought to his words. Atalanta is clearly interested in his 'trump card' but decided to start with the cloak. Which she had clearly seen deflect the knife of a Servant. It may not have been a Noble Phantasm but it still should have been strong enough to cut through simple cloth.

Yu raised his cloak and threw over towards Atalanta.

"It's hard to explain buth the cloak is made to be compatible with my Element." Atalanta caught the cloth and felt it. She sure was surprised when it felt like normal fabric just slightly more durable. Yu's words then registered in her mind.

"Your Element? You mean the affinity that modern magi have the tell what type of craft they would have an easier time of using? So what is your Element?"

"Well instead of a single normal element like most other magi, I have two irregular Elements. They are known as [Strength] and [Blood]. [Strength] allows me to use magecraft that strengthens or enhances. While [Blood] gives me ease in using blood as a medium for runes and to for other blood-based magecraft. I only focused on Reinforcement and can only use my blood to create runes." Yu explained the effect of his Elements to Atlanta to help her understand what he is talking about.

"I see, so the cloak is create to allow you to use you Reinforcement more effectively and efficiently." Yu nodded to Atalanta's words not surprised that she was able to catch on so fast. "So about your 'trump card' my Master?" Atalanta eyes shined with curiosity, Yu smiled at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well you see my trump card is actually…"

* * *

 _Fuyuki City_

 _The Next Day_

'Archer, keep watch for any battles going on.' Yu spoke to Archer through the link.

Archer is currently jumping from roof to roof through Fuyuki, Tauropolos out with an arrow ready to be fired. It is clear to anyone that she is looking for a fight. While Yu is currently at the Hyakuya Residence, watching everything through Archer's eyes.

'I know Master but remember, I didn't get to fight yesterday.'

'Fine. But Wrath will support you in case you need it.' Yu responded back to Archer, basically allowing her free reign.

* * *

 _Hyatt Hotel_

Kayneth eyes widened as a presence entered the territory of his Bounded Field. Lancer silently appeared next to him ready for a fight. Kayneth nodded and Lancer astralized again. Reaching into his pocket Kayneth pulled out a vial full of a silver liquid. He poured in onto the ground and it inflated into an ord.

Putting the vial back, Kayneth sighed and leaned back into his chair. He's going to have to wake up Sola to prepare.

'Better to be safe than sorry.'

* * *

 _Outside of Hyatt Hotel_

A young man with spiky white hair and tan skin wearing the clothes of priest. A golden cross around his neck and a red holy shroud. He had young face that gave him a sort of boyish charm.

'Hm.' He opened his eyes and smirk. He gazed down tall man standing before Lancer.

Wearing black braces on his arms and waist. Three 'tails' of red cloth coming from the brace around it's waist. A long shaggy mane of white and a boar mask covering his faces. Wielding twin axes made to tear apart flesh.

'Let's see what you can do….Berserker."

Shirou Kotomine has officially entered the Fourth Holy Grail War!

* * *

 _Outside of Hyatt Hotel_

"I didn't think I would meet someone like you. I was half-expecting Saber to be the one to openly challenge me. But it's clear you aren't a Saber so." Lancer lifted his yellow spear-Gae Buidhe onto his shoulder and glared at the man. "What class are you?"

The man just stared at Lancer before a deep rumbling emerged from him. His eyes glowed a deep red and he spoke. Berserker's limited knowledge in speaking English shined brightly.

"Fight _little man_."

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **I hope you enjoyed reading the third chapter of 'Reincarnated Seraph.' I know the chapter was shorter than usual but they will get longer as the story goes on so please get used to it.**

 **People reacting and there thoughts of Yu's fight and abilities. All of them have there own thoughts on it and they may or may not be wrong.**

 **This chapter revealed some of Yu's abilities which mostly consist of beginner knowledge in most area. Skilled when it comes to Reinforcement and Asuramura. And his 'trump card' which I promise will be f*cking awesome and probably f*cking overpowered. Let's not forget his two irregular Elements.**

 **I hoped you like my change of Spiritual Evocation. The original craft is summoning demons, angels, and other spiritual bodies from the past, present, and future. I made that part of Summoning and made my own concept for Evocation which I personally think is better but that is your opinion.**

 **Lastly the antagonists of the story have been revealed. Caster and Shirou Kotomine are the antagonists and their abilities are something to be feared. You can also consider Berserker a main antagonist since he is loyal to Shirou for now. (I'm not sure still debating on that.**

 **Also I just noticed something as i'm writing this but each of the main antagonists (Berserker, Shirou K., and Caster) all have white hair and tan skin/lightly tan skin.**

 **Yu' Origin will play a big part in the story and I challenge you to guess what it is.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **JJplayz out!**


End file.
